


Rest In Pieces

by Miki (Super100Miki)



Category: Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars
Genre: Angst, Gen, Inner Dialogue, Internal Monologue, Monologue, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super100Miki/pseuds/Miki
Summary: That's my actually first piece (no pun intended) that I wrote without anyone or anything forcing me to do it. As a person who use the artifice of drawing most of the time, It's weird to squeeze ideas into words. But I tried for a challenge.Constructive criticisms are welcome and encouraged.





	

I’m hanged by the thread of death. To feel beyond the emptiness of a dead-end street or to hear voices from distant memories became impossible. After several attempts, and many failures after, now, there’s no longer cure.

Talking to my friends was the most difficult task to complete. I defeated monsters and demons, but it was never been so challenging as to admit of dying. Of course, monsters are more physically strenuous, but I was never trained emotionally. I believe that no one was, because these are those who nourish us with fear, but also of courage and compassion. Releasing the words with whom you trust was hard...

At first we laughed and took the joke. "Me? To drop dead? From natural causes? It can be only a joke! “But the smile shattered when they perceived the severity of the situation. Day after day, my condition was worse.

"I'll be fine," I said, with a child's naiveté. Everything was supposed to be all right! It seems that I sub estimated the fragility of life and I ended up risking too much. The penny was dropped. We are not super, neither heroes, nor invincible even when it exceeds the limits to be considered a human being. I was never human, but I was blessed to act like one, and meet others who are like that too.

To my colleagues: I feel that our paths were to diverge. It was inevitable, but I felt that our ties would be broken sooner than imagined. Still hard, but it would certainly be more satisfying saying goodbye in the outcome of a book than in the middle, where there is so much to be done. Fatigue hits me just for thinking about it.

Strange is to think that I am speaking as an old man. Perhaps this dose of sadness that pervades the limbs to the soul leaves a wrinkly and exhausted mind. Who knew that would be by "natural causes"? I suffer needlessly. I'm just a star, one of a billion, an ant in an anthill, who endures the same fact, carrying the same burden.

"I see the remaining days and I’m able to count them with the fingers..." My last words before falling in muted tears.

...

Anyways, now what I just observe is the white ceiling, robust and sustained by four walls. Occasionally it is darker, occasionally it is lighter. Ironically, I feel like an inanimate object. The hard carcass suffocates my soul; the weight destroys the scarce life that has inside. Before, what I wanted is to make the world a better place, get wishes become shooting stars, at least once more. Now, what I just want is to lament about someday I be able to run, laugh, talk about unfulfilled dreams... Anyways...

My name is ♡♪?! But people call me Geno. A common belief is to believe that when people pass away they go to high above, becoming stars, where loved ones can look at them when they miss them. In my case, I was born as a star and, having this wooden body in possession, I will leave as human.

I just wanted to be a little more. The goodbye was too lonely. I desire to not feel anything. It’s not worth to be a star... I just wanted to be a little more...

**Author's Note:**

> That's my actually first piece (no pun intended) that I wrote without anyone or anything forcing me to do it. As a person who use the artifice of drawing most of the time, It's weird to squeeze ideas into words. But I tried for a challenge.
> 
> Constructive criticisms are welcome and encouraged.


End file.
